


If Only It Was Surprising

by Ellies_stories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_stories/pseuds/Ellies_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was so perfect until the one night it completely fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only It Was Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first uploaded piece so sorry for any mistakes.

Y/N) believed that she was just an average human being, not to pretty, intelligent but by no means a genius. So when the Tony Stark first asked her out on a date she couldn’t decline. The man was a well-known genius, billionaire, philanthropist and of course playboy always seen with a model hanging off his arm. (Y/N) constantly wondered why Tony was interested in her. She had no connections, no fame; she was just a secretary. Maybe it was her kind attentive soul or her innocent attitude but whatever it was Tony Stark had fallen for her.

\----------------------Time skip-------------------------

After eight months of dating (Y/N) had moved in with Tony and everything seemed perfect until the night everything shattered. (Y/N) had arrived home early from a business trip she’d been on and wanted to surprise her boyfriend. Since it was late (Y/N) crept as silently as she could towards the master bedroom, only stopping when she heard noises. Assuming that Tony had left the TV on she continued closer. (Y/N) was not prepared for what she saw when she opened the door. There, in the bed, was Tony and his assistant, Pepper. Trying to back out of the room without being noticed a small sob escaped her lips alerting the two lovers of (Y/N)’s presence. A look of guilt flashed across Tony’s face, quickly getting up trying to find anything to say. The betrayal was too much and with that (Y/N) ran. She had to get out of the apartment.

Tony chased after her leaving a disheveled Pepper in bed. “(Y/N)! Wait…Let me explain baby please!” grabbing for her arm.

“Leave me alone. You’ve clearly found yourself some new company what would you need me for” (Y/N) all but growled.

“It’s a mistake… I love you! I swear baby please” Tony sputtered, trying to find an excuse to fix what he’d done.

“I should have known this would happen. How could I have been so stupid to believe you would ever be faithful!?! We’re done.” (Y/N) screamed covering her despair with rage. “I am so done with you. I’ll have someone pick up my stuff soon. I don’t want to see your face again.” She said walking away not turning back to even look at Tony.

As Tony watched her leave he knew there was nothing left that could said or done. He had let the best thing in his life go because of his stupid mistakes. It was not a surprise that he was alone once again.


End file.
